


Aquatic Creatures - Eastern Siren

by chromajesty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ebothit is such an idiot, M/M, finding monsters, it’s like a really gay nature documentary but on monsterfuckers, kind of dnd ish?, really gay thoughts, you can taste the doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromajesty/pseuds/chromajesty
Summary: My journal dates have no meaning. I can’t even read them, for heaven’s sake. Damned chicken scratch handwriting.Though, I should probably put the introduction here..My name is Dr. Ebothit Hasher, and I’ve been traveling to the far corners of our kingdom’s map to find and document creatures that are said to be extinct or only myth.As well as find them, I do plan on interacting with them.. though I hope it doesn’t get too close. In a way. In ‘that’ way.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Aquatic Creatures - Eastern Siren

**Author's Note:**

> hooooooo boy this is gonna be a doozy. Dr. Hasher’s writing will be in italics, and the normal writing or actual ‘story’ will stay in normal text.
> 
> tl;dr? Hasher encounters a siren and he can’t not think about it.

_August summers are so.. beautiful._

Calmly gazing out of the inn room’s window was a fairly young human, quill in hand and quite a large journal in his lap.

_You almost wish you could take it with you. Paint it so small it could fit in your pocket. Nevertheless, I’ve got things to record._

While he wrote, Ebothit could practically feel the whole encounter again.

The cold breath on his neck, hands gripping his sides. The soft and hushed words of the siren he’d met.

It took a moment for the human to snap the hell out of it, but he soon returned to his writing.

_It’s been about thirty or so hours since I’d seen him. He was a siren, one of the cold-blooded kind from our eastern coasts. He was captured by a group of commercial fisherman and injured quite badly before taken underground to a.. holding center? I’m not quite sure exactly what the place was besides illegal._

_But I am sure that he was, in fact, genuine. Soft rounded yellow eyes, a careful smile. Smooth baby blue scales, fins as clear as glass. I remember his hair being this awfully pale lavender color, and even his eyelashes were without most pigment. He had legs instead of a tail, however- explained that he’d need legs more on land. Funny how that works- a body acting as a sponge for water, soaking up to the point of joining limbs. His legs still did have scales on them however, along with a fairly visible cross hatch pattern which comically resembled fishnet. Patrons in the area told me his name was Hypnoxe- can you imagine why?_

The sun was still setting, bright orange light burning into the intricately designed window.

_I only have so much light left in the day.. I may as well write all this down before I forget, though I’m not sure it’s possible to forget such an encounter._

_•-•-•_

The holding center sure was for holding.

Patrons were there to rest, heal, and just relax in general in the safety of somewhere secret. The amount of such patrons was astonishing- but the amount that were wounded made the doctor shiver in fear.

The doctor had experienced the care and wellness part of the establishment, seeing all kinds of mythical creatures and monsters that gathered there. It was a sanctuary, maybe..

Hypnoxe was barely conscious when he was brought in, bleeding from a gash in his collarbone and claw marks on his stomach. He was bruised in various spots on his arms and still kept that fierceness in his eyes. They were a yellow fire as he bared his fangs at the various physicians who tried to help him.

Their only solution was to temporarily put him out. Sedate the siren so that he wouldn’t fight back.

Ebothit had sat in a chair on the far wall of the siren’s room for what he believed was about two hours.

The siren grumbled, sitting up to rub his eyes and stole a sun-colored glance of the human.

As if on cue, those groggy eyes turned as wide as the moon, though not in fear, but amazement.

He tilted his head to the side after a few silent moments, like a curious puppy. Ebothit couldn’t help but go and introduce himself.

The siren was about thirty years of age, despite not looking it. The scales over his forehead and cheekbones glittered in the dim candlelight of the room. After a few questions, he was more than happy to provide information for the doctor’s journal.

Hypnoxe, or Nox, had very blatant ways of describing the fact that siren culture was ‘overrated’.

His talking was mostly about cultural norms, how every siren had to look perfect, sound perfect, have a perfect talent, and the likes.

It was a rather oppressive place, he said about the underwater kingdoms. At least towards the eastern coast. The west and northern seas were more than happy to let their younger generations choose what they wanted to do- as long as they still hunted.

Hunting, for sirens, was a concept rather unknown to Ebothit. He assumed it was about the folklore of sirens dragging men to sea, but he was more wrong than right.

“What we do is we mark people,” Nox explained, “with some sort of abrasion. Whether it be a bite mark, bruise, or if you managed to catch their foot with a claw. Any of those is a bonafide mark.

”When a siren marks someone, anyone, the stigma around it as a basic thing makes them worry immensely. Brings about the paranoia of what’s coming next. Thankfully, we managed to finally develop legs so we can greet such people on land. What they don’t understand is that the paranoia is not only a mental experience, but us sirens have what we call echolocation, but it’s not exactly what dolphins use, it’s more magic than anything.”

Nox continued further about the sirens finding bewitched people on land and at sea, beckoning them to fix their ‘ailment’ with something filthy. 

“To be sinned upon is cleansed by sinning is what they told us,” the siren clarified, sitting back in his bed, wrapped in a thick cocoon of blankets.

”Do you.. need anything else? While I’m here talking with you?”

The siren started to shake his head, but instead paused, taking a deep breath in. He reached a hand out to first fix his hair from his face, but then extend it to the human.

”I can allow you to.. understand what I mean by the siren’s marks. That is, if it’s alright.”

Luckily for Nox, Ebothit was a hand’s-on scientist. Purely for scientific reasons. Mhm. That’s it.

Nox laughed at Ebothit’s flushes expression.

His laughter sounded like bells.

”This is not for the faint hearted, doctor.”

The human nodded as to say that he accepted, which made the siren smile to himself.

”Come closer, please?”

Ebothit legally could not refuse.

The human let himself be dragged down into the siren’s bed, still fully clothed next to the siren who he assumed had clothes as well- but soon found out he was mistaken.

The siren had only bandages around his wounds, and nothing else to hide the oh-so-smooth skin. Ebothit was given the go ahead to touch him, and god, was he amazed. A slightly trembling hand carefully ran over Nox’s chest, and at this, the siren took a deep breath.

”You might as well give me the whole ‘check-up’, doctor.”

Fuck.

Now he really was playing with him.

Ebothit was starstruck nonetheless, sitting back on his knees so that he could gaze over the siren.

The human was desperate enough to play into the fantasy, and spoke plainly, tweaking the bandages around Nox’s body, jokingly saying that his hand wasn’t reliable enough for a pulse and resorting to licking a stripe up the siren’s chest instead.

Only after this did Nox guide Ebothit upwards for a rather longing kiss. 

It was so full of devotion. As was Ebothit.

Nox took the kiss down to the human’s jaw, expert hands working away at his belt, and sliding underneath the waist of his pants. This only made the human groan lowly, the siren leaving a trail down to the side of Ebotit’s neck where he stopped.

Oh. The doctor finally realized what this was.

He was being hunted this entire time, and could feel the press of cold tongue against his neck. Damn, he was good at this. He was already being marked.

“Only way to cure it is to sin again,” Nox grinned, laying back into the bed slowly as to mind his wounds.

Ebothit followed flawlessly, the both of them moving together like water ebbing against the shore, tide rolling to and from the sea. A whole night had gone by without either of them glancing at a clock.

Something he’s never forget was how tired Nox was after. Laying in bed, eyes half lidded and barely focused. His mouth and nose were covered by the blanket, but the human didn’t need to see the rest of his face to know that the siren was smiling.

He kissed his forehead, smoothing back hair. Those eyes kept on him like little golden suns. When Nox’s eyes finally closed, the desperation was gone. Instead, a longing emptiness cling to him like darkness clings to the night. 

•-•-•

Ebothit gasped softly. 

He’d dropped his quill. 

The human hissed, brushing away at the ink that now stained the cushion underneath him.

He was so lost in thought, the sky turned to dark clouds and a blue haze. The sun was gone, though freckles of stars had appeared to make up for a fraction of the light.

He’d have to finish the rest of the entry in the morning on his way to the next travel location- the swamps.

**Author's Note:**

> posting will be uuhhhh infrequent cause school calls but alas! winter break is soon so hopefully I can get another chapter in then. hope you enjoyed this chapter though, see ya!
> 
> lil note: I was listening to “masseduction” by st. vincent while writing this! I don’t know if it helps at all, but I’ll probably put a song or two I listening to while writing these chapters just cause. ciao!


End file.
